


Good Morning, Jaybird

by Kikochan434



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikochan434/pseuds/Kikochan434
Summary: Jay and Roy have an early morning together.





	Good Morning, Jaybird

**Author's Note:**

> :D Enjoy ~

And he thought that maybe it was the lack of sleep or that he hadn’t eaten in damn near twelve hours that it was the last of the high he was still coming down from that made his hands shake as he lit his morning cigarette and god he needed cofee. He scrubbed a hand down his face even as he exhaled a long stream of smoke. The city was quiet in the early hours and he would take all the quiet he could get. God knew there would be plenty of noise once the rest of their crew woke up.

Dick, Jason knew, would sleep as late as they would let him. Despite being the oldest of the four, he partied the hardest and usually spent the fourteen hours immediately following a night out dead to the world. Tim, the fucking pillow princess, was much the same and would gladly spend the daylight hours in bed until Jason or Roy coaxed him out with promises of coffee and a hot meal. Roy, on the other hand - 

“Think those are my pants ya got on, Jaybird.” Jason shivered as calloused fingers teased over his abs to toy idly with the edges of his jeans where he hadn’t bothered to button them after crawling out of Dick’s bed only moments before. The warm press of Roy’s chest against his bare back was a welcome weight against the chilly autumn temperatures. Jason hummed noncommittally and took a long drag, squirming when teeth nipped at his ear with a puff of air.

“Roy,” he murmured.

“Come on, Jay. Let’s go inside. It’s freezing out here.” Roy’s words were mumbled into his shoulder, but the intent was clear as one of the hands that had encircled his waist moved up to glide across Jason’s chest even as the other dipped beneath the waistband of his - or possibly Roy’s? - jeans.

“Fuck.” Jason hissed at the sudden bite to his shoulder blade, placed directly over one of the more recent sets of scratch marks from his and Dick’s latest romp.

Roy smiled and snagged the cigarette clenched between Jason’s fingers, sucking down to the filter as his other hand gave Jason’s length a lazy stroke. Jason jerked in his girp. He turned, putting the cigarette out on the brick exterior of their apartment building before ducking back in through the window and leaving Jason alone on the fire escape once more.

By the time Jason’s bare feet hit the tile on the other side of the window, Roy had already stretched himself across their ratty sofa and had his sweatpants shoved down just far enough for him to see how easily his fist passed over his shaft and twisted just a bit at the head. For a moment, Jason simply took in the sight, teal eyes drinking in every detail from the ginger locks fanning out behind his lover’s head to the multitude of freckles spreading across pale cheeks and broad shoulders, to the sculpted six pack and the thin trail of hair leading down from it.

“Get your ass up here, Jay.” He didn’t need to be told twice.

Jason slide onto the couch and straddled Roy’s thighs, knocking his hand away to replace it with his own. The red-head moaned beneath him abd let himself enjoy the sensation of the large oalm engulfing his length for just a moment before surging up to release him from his denim confines.

“Fucking hell, Roy!” Tim may have been absolutely wicked with his tongue, and Dick may have had the most perfect ass in all of creation, but Roy’s hands were downright rapturous. Jason loved to take his time in the mornings. Nothing would ever beat lengthy make-out sessions and lazy fucks in the early light, but Jason never lasted long when Roy wrapped his fingers around him.

True to form, Jason found himself spilling over well-defined abs barely a dozen strokes later with Roy following quickly after. Jason pulled back after a moment, earning an indignant “Hey!” from his partner when he wiped his hand on the man’s sweatpants, and detoured through their tiny kitchen to get the coffee started before joining Roy in the bathroom and pushing his jeans past his hips.

“Mmmm.” Jason hummed appreciatively as the hot water hit his skin. Roy chuckled and moved in to draw him into a slow kiss.

“Mornin’.” Jason felt the belated greeting pressed against his lips and smiled.

“Bit late for that, don’t’cha think?”

“Never too late for good morning kisses.”

Jason huffed out a laugh and reached for the shampoo. Roy groaned as he massaged it into his scalp, green eyes slipping closed as he indulged in a rare moment of simple physical affection from the dark-haired man. Times like this were honestly his favorite times when it came to non-sexual experiences with Jason. Dick was going to be so mad that he missed out. Tim would be, too.

Jay, for as much as he hated to be reminded of it, was only a couple of years older than Tim, making him the second youngest inhabitant of the apartment, yet Roy swore up and down that he was the most mature by far. The kid was forever riding herd on the three of them, always making sure laundry got taken care of, the apartment stayed relatively clean, and that they had more than just Cheetos and coffee to survive on (Dick had been banned from using anything in the kitchen, Roy did okay as long as there were instructions to follow, and Tim, the fucking princess, only ate when someone else made the food). He had spent the vast majority of his life doing all that for himself and so it was hardly a stretch to include first Dick, then Roy, and eventually Tim in these habits, but Jason had grown up in a household sorely lacking in positive physical interaction. For him to willingly initiate any show of physical affection was a treat of the highest caliber.

“Babe?” Reluctantly, Roy pulled himself from his musings. “Water’s going to get cold soon, and I need to start on breakfast.” His whine earned him a throaty chuckle and a sweet peck of lips to his temple. “Come on. The coffee would be ready by the time we get dried off.”

“Yeah. I gotta get Tim up, too.” Roy pulled away to shut off the water and pull back the shower curtain.

“Fucking princess,” Jason muttered. Roy sorted.

“Like you don’t spoil his pretty little ass. All it takes is one look at him flashing those baby-blues and biting his lip and you are putty in his hands.” He laughed as Jason swatted him with his towel.

“You have no room to talk, dude.”

“Oh, I know.” Roy had no shame as evidenced by the sway of his hips as he strode from the bathroom naked as the day he was born.


End file.
